


A Tight Grip

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Tavros, Edging, Face-Sitting, M/M, Non-binary character, Other, Petplay, Self-Penetration, Xenobiology, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros moved, satisfied with the knots and they tried tilting their head. They could tilt their head up, but as soon as they tried tilting their head down, their horns caught in the ropes. Their neck was forced to bare and a thrill ran down their spine. Tavros’ warm fingers ghosted down their bared throat and Gamzee wetted their lips eagerly. But when his fingers brushed their collarbone, they left his skin and Tavros scooted down to secure their legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tight Grip

“Now Gamzee, if you’re uncomfortable, with anything I’m doing at all, let go of the, uh, bars on the headboard. You, got that, Gamzee?” Tavros leaned over Gamzee’s head to make sure their horns were tied securely, but not painfully, to the headboard of the platform.

“Yeah Tavbro, I got it. I got all up in my pan. It’s getting its know on with all the other things in my pan, making its home all up in there, brother.” Gamzee grinned as Tavros finished with the knots. He straddled their thorax and if they wanted to move their hands, they could easily reach up and slide their fingertips down his front and watch him shiver. But that wasn’t what tonight was about and if they moved their hands, it meant they were uncomfortable and wanted to stop. They didn’t want to stop this early on. Tavros moved, satisfied with the knots, and they tried tilting their head. They could tilt their head up, but as soon as they tried tilting their head down, their horns caught in the ropes. Their neck was forced to bare and a thrill ran down their spine.

Tavros’ warm fingers ghosted down their bared throat and Gamzee wetted their lips eagerly. But when his fingers brushed their collarbone, they left their skin and Tavros scooted down to secure their legs. Their legs were spread wide and his hand slid down to trace his fingers over the folds of their nook. Gamzee gasped and arched, rolling their hips in order to get more friction. Tavros pulled his hand away and Gamzee whined. They couldn’t tilt their head to see his face, but they could almost hear the shit-eating grin spreading over their features.

“Do you like that, Gamzee? Do you li-like it when I, touch you like this?” His fingers traced their nook and they moaned. “I, wonder how long you, can, uh, stand this.” He touched them again, gentle and incessant, their fingertips barely brushing the outside of their nook. Every time Gamzee started to roll their hips or rut the air, Tavros pulled his hand away. It was only once they settled down his hand was back to touching their nook. Gamzee’s moan came out strangled and high as Tavros pressed his thumb to the slit of their sheath and he laughed in the back of his throat.

“Oh yeah, you, like that don’t you? Your bulge wants to come out, and play. I can, uh, feel it,” he pressed down and their hips lifted as far as they would go. Their bulge shifted underneath his thumb and he rubbed circles over it. “I can, feel it right, _here_.” He slid his thumb off to the side and laughed; it was deep, dark, and dangerous and it sent chills down their back. They panted, trying to tilt their head just to see what his face looked like as he gazed down at them naked and needy.

“I see you, Gamzee. I can, see you and you look, gorgeous.” His hand was back at their nook and the air was filled with their breathless whimpers and whines. “Come on, let me, uh, let me see your bulge. Come on, _pet. I want to, see_ all _of you._ ” Their bulge slipped out immediately at the name and he let it wrap around his wrist and pull his hand closer to their nook.

“So, needy.” He whispered as he plunged two fingers into their nook. Their back arched with a cry and Tavros paused, looking at where Gamzee’s hands gripped the headboard. They tightened and he smiled, thrusting his fingers in deeper. He continued to whisper praises as they arched and writhed on the platform. Tavros glanced at their face and felt a twinge of arousal go straight to his bulge at the sight. Their paint was smeared beyond recognition and their mouth hung open as their tongue flopped out at the corner.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, a hand reaching up to stroke their face. They tried to press their face into the touch, but the rope on their horns held them fast. He slowed his ministrations and ran his fingers over Gamzee’s parted lips. They lapped at his fingers and he groaned softly. They smiled and coaxed his fingers deeper into their mouth and then sucked on them. He thrust his fingers into Gamzee’s nook as they sucked his other hand.

“So needy.” They moaned between around his hand as he rubbed the pads on his fingers along a sensitive spot in their nook. They could feel their orgasm coming on and they rolled their hips in time to Tavros’ thrusts, needing _just_ a little more—

Tavros removed his fingers from their nook right as they hit the edge and they cried out. So close, so _motherfucking close_. They whined and his fingers slipped from their mouth.

“Not yet, Gamzee. I wanna, play with my pet some more.” Tavros moved from his spot between their legs as Gamzee babbled at him.

“Come on, Tavbro, please. I was so _motherfucking close_ bro, please Tav, I need…” Gamzee stopped when Tavros’ legs rested on either side of their head. They could hear the metal whirring softly inside their legs and they were face-to-face with Tavros’ nook. They whined again as he guided his bulge down to their open mouth.

“Time to, uh, put that mouth to, good use, Gamzee. Come on, pet. I know you can take it all.” His bulge slipped in between their lips and they lapped at it hungrily. He rolled his hips, feeding it slowly into their mouth. It was cold in their mouth, but it felt nice against his fevered skin and Gamzee was so into it. He moaned as Gamzee swallowed around his bulge, his hips jerking forward and it slid another length down their throat. “Oh, Gamzee,” he panted, his hands holding tight onto the headboard, when Gamzee jerked forward and swallowed him to the root. He froze, glancing down worriedly at them, ignoring the way their body rolled and writhed beneath him. Their eyes had fallen shut and there were tears in the corners, but their hands remained gripping the headboard. They moaned again and Tavros resisted the urge to thrash in their mouth and he looked at what was making Gamzee moan.

A grin spread over his face slowly and he ran his fingers along Gamzee’s horns. They shivered and their bulge burrowed into their nook. It was thrusting slowly, probably in time with his own thrusts. As he watched, the thrusts quickened and grew more erratic. They were close and he wondered just how much control they had.

“Oh pet, look at what you’re, doing to yourself.” Gamzee stilled beneath him, shaking and shivering. “You got greedy, didn’t you? Uh, wanted something, inside your nook so bad you decided to, ha, pail yourself. You couldn’t even, uh, wait for me, pet?” Their bulge thrashed inside their nook and they jerked beneath him. They were so close, they could feel it, but…

They forced their bulge to still and lifted their gaze to Tavros pleadingly. He smiled and ran his fingers down the sides of their face and down their bared neck.

“Alright pet. I’ll let you, but,” he paused and they whimpered, their throat flexing around his bulge. He breathed out through his nose, his voice shaking at the feeling. “Since you’ve claimed your nook for, yourself, you little bulge slut, haa, I’ll just use your, your throat as my bucket.” Gamzee’s grip around the bars on the headboard loosened and when Tavros noticed, he moved to take his bulge out. Their hand came up to his hands and they gently shook their head as best as they could, telling him no. He watched as they brought their hand back to the headboard, gripped it tightly, and they ran their tongue along the underside of his bulge, their eyes locked on his. Their gaze was intense, even as their bulge fucked their nook harder and Tavros felt pure lust shudder through his body. He adjusted his position and thrust harder into their mouth. Their tongue swiped along the ridges that lined his bulge and he could feel his orgasm speeding towards him with every swipe of their tongue.

Gamzee swallowed him to the root as they reached their orgasm, their bulge buried as deep as it could go and they moaned long and loud around Tavros. With a groan, he came, warm genetic material sliding down their throat. Slowly, his bulge retracted and he checked over Gamzee. They laid still, save for a few lingering tremors, and Tavros pressed a kiss to their sweat streaked face.

“Gamzee, you were great. You were so, great. Let me get you out, of these ropes.” He untied the ropes that tied their horns to the platform, rubbing soothingly. Gamzee crooned pleasantly as he scooted down to where their legs were tied. They closed their legs with soft gasps of pain and he rubbed slow, warm circles into their skin. He grabbed the bucket and pulled them over to the edge, slipping his fingers once more into their nook to coax the material out. It splashed into the bucket and Gamzee shuddered, relaxing again into the platform. Eventually, they rolled off the platform and let him drag them into the ablutions block and the two cleaned each other off.

Once clean, Tavros wrapped Gamzee up in the warmest blanket he could find and they sat on the floor, waiting for him to return. When he came over to where they sat, he laughed and offered them a handled beverage container with some scalding leaf juice. They leaned into him and he kissed their forehead again.


End file.
